requiemforthesunfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mark-Anthony Family
The Mark-Anthony Family -created by Mr. Sunder, NPCs Only three Mark-Anthonys are still breathing in Doramraz, Basil Mark-Anthony, the oldest son of the late Madame May Mark-Anthony's twelve children. Basil's younger brother Haden Mark-Anthony was the middle child, the are the only two of the original twelve to live to this day by sheer meanness and determination. The other breathing member of the Mark-Anthony family is the unwed daughter of Basil, his only child, Alexa Mark-Anthony, the Level Orchestrator of the Pit. Basil and Haden are both widowers. Basil Mark-Anthony- Arguably the most powerful man in the city Basil is a grizzled forty five year old Pit Miner Foreman Boss. He is heavy set and it's mostly muscle, he's on the short side but definitely looks like he could break a man in half with his bare hands. Basil grew up on the streets, and in the mines, he inherited his position as the leader of The Headsman’s Guild, and the Skull Men from his father. Basil has watched his entire family die off one by one at the hands of various organizations, and time itself. There's an old saying in Doramraz though, "If you're rich enough you can cheat the government; if you're smart enough you can cheat the mob; but only fools try and cheat the Devil." In the Pit Basil is known by many names, cheif among them Boss, Headsman, and the Devil. In his realm his authority is absolutely unquestioned and when he ventures up in the levels it generally means someone is about to die. He has no qualms about killing in front of government officials, police officers, maffia members; no one crosses the leader of the Skull Men and the eldest son of the Mark-Anthony clan, and unlike most mere mafia bosses he's not afraid to do the deed himself. The image of a skull is burned into his left shoulder. Haden Mark-Anthony- Basil's younger brother and the Chief of the Doramraz City Police Department, Haden is an honest man in a crooked world. He is absolutely devoted to his brother and his niece. Haden is a bit taller than his brother but of a sligher build. None the less an intimidating individual. He commands the loyalty of the majority of the police force, though most of them are corrupt at a word the Skull Men among them could sweep the corrupt officers into the grave rather swiftly. Haden has the image of a skull burned into his left shoulder. Alexa Mark-Anthony- She's the daughter of Basil Mark-Anthony and his late wife. Alexa has always been a naturally brilliant individual. She currently lives on Upper Third, and while no one will say it out loud you'd be hard pressed to find anyone that didn't know who she was related to, or why she was there. She lives in the traditional estate of the Level Orchestrator of the Pit (a residency provided by various government organizations free of charge). There's little doubt that she is where she is because of her father, but she is certainly not a puppet. Fiercely individual and pugnatious Alexa doesn't neccessarily have all the hallmarks of an upper class woman, causing many in the upper levels to treat her with disdain and distance. Though rarely is anyone openly cruel to her, both for fear of her father and what he represents, and after one incident during a meeting of the Legistlative Body where she got into a fist fight with one of the district Governors who wanted to make the miners provide their own quarters during their work shifts. She is on the short side, with long black hair, black eyes, and marginally olive skin complexion. She is usually dressed in black. The image of a skull is burned into her left shoulder. Category: People Category: Organizations